1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous terminal crimping machine for continuously cutting an electric wire intermittently fed along a predetermined feeding path, stripping an end of the cut electric wire, and crimping a terminal on the stripped end of the electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally a continuous terminal crimping machine so adapted as to crimp terminals on both ends of an electric wire cut to a predetermined length. In the continuous terminal crimping machine, operations performed until a terminal is crimped on a front end of the electric wire in the direction of feeding (so-called "A end") are as follows. Specifically, the electric wire is fed along a predetermined feeding path, and the electric wire is cut and an end of the electric wire is stripped on the feeding path. Thereafter, in a state where the stripped end of the electric wire positioned on the feeding path is clamped by a clamping mechanism, the stripped end is moved to a predetermined position of each of terminal crimping apparatuses on both sides with the feeding path interposed therebetween, to crimp the terminal on the stripped end.
The end of the electric wire on which the terminal is crimped is then returned to the feeding path again, and the electric wire is fed by a predetermined amount, whereby the terminal is crimped on a rear end of the electric wire in the direction of feeding (so-called "B end").
The above described clamping mechanism comprises, for example, an arm rotating within a surface substantially orthogonal to the feeding path in a state where the end of the electric wire is clamped to move the end of the electric wire to a predetermined position on the feeding path and a predetermined position of the terminal crimping apparatus.
In moving the end of the electric wire to a predetermined position of the terminal crimping apparatus, the terminal is insufficiently crimped on the end of the electric wire if the end of the electric wire is not put in the predetermined position with high precision. Further, in returning the end of the electric wire to the predetermined position on the feeding path, the electric wire is insufficiently fed if the end of the electric wire sticks out of the feeding path.
Therefore, the continuous terminal crimping machine is generally provided with a positioning mechanism for causing the arm or a portion rotating with the arm to abut against a fixed portion when the rotation of the arm is terminated to regulate the position where the rotation of the arm is stopped and consequently, to regulate the position where the end of the electric wire is stopped.
On the other hand, there has been conventionally proposed a guide structure for regulating the position where an end of an electric wire is stopped in a terminal crimping machine for the purpose of preventing insufficient crimping of a terminal (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 106093/1989 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 31275/1982). Further, there has been proposed a structure in which a top end of a nozzle holding an electric wire expands and contracts to correct a habit of winding of the electric wire for the same purpose (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 78795/1992).
In order to reduce the cost of a wiring harness manufactured, the work speed of the continuous terminal crimping machine must be increased. In such a case, however, the above described conventional continuous terminal crimping machines having a positioning mechanism, a guide structure and a correction structure cannot prevent insufficient crimping and the like.